Avalon High: World Domination
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Will, Ellie, Jen and Lance have one more threat to overcome before the school year ends. Better summary inside. Will/Ellie Jen/Lance Bookverse M for fantasy violence and adult themes. R&R, PEOPLE! Assistance and appearances from rin916 featured as well...
1. Will: Previously in Avalon High

**Summary: As the exciting school year finally draws to a close, Will and Lance are preparing for their graduation from Avalon High and Ellie and her parents are preparing to move back to Minnesota as their year-long sabbatical ends. However, two people want to stop Will, Ellie, Jen and Lance from enjoying their final moments together before everything ends. Yeah. That's right. Marco and Morgan are back and thirsty for revenge. Following the reincarnations of Mordred and Morgan le Fey is a string of disasterous chaos in Annapolis. Then they start going after Will through the person who he loves more than anything in the world…Ellie! Can Will protect Ellie and stop Marco and Morgan from destroying the world? Who will emerge from the final battle victorious? But the big question is: will everyone make it out alive? This story is rated M for fantasy violence and adult themes (aka smut and heated make-out sessions).**

**© Avalon High rightfully belongs to Meg Cabot including plots, characters and quotes.  
><strong>**© The ideas for this story belong to me.**

**Hey, guys! Here I am with a new Avalon High story that is actually based on the book this time! (Yay!-rin916) Thanks to rin916 for encouraging me to go on with the idea and offering to help me as the story progresses (You're welcome, but all I have done is said I was interested in her summary and proof reading for her-rin916). I've been dreaming about this story since I finished the comic books…two months ago. And they're all I've been dreaming about since then so I've pretty much got it fleshed out and stored in my mind. And…I also got a couple of ideas from my friend who also loves Avalon High (well…not as much as me, but she loves it nonetheless) so I owe her as well.**

**As for the POVs, it'll alternate where I feel it necessary; mainly between Will's and Ellie's POV. And the introduction here will seem familiar to the introduction in the first comic book. The only differences being are the flashbacks I decided to throw in from the novel and all three comic books. I thoguht it would make the introduction look very awesome. **_**Italics**_** are direct quotes and ****underlined**** are the moment the flashback takes place.**

**There will be a couple of songs featured here and there as well. Some will be from popular artists like Katy Perry, Justin Bieber (sweat drop-rin916), Cascada, Taylor Swift, Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown (I'm not saying the songs by THEM will be featured. I'm just using them as examples!). Some songs will be of my own creation (sweet go you-rin916). I can come up with original lyrics, but I can't come up with music. At the beginning of the chapters which will contain songs, I'll give a heads up in the disclaimers by stating if the songs belong to a record label or belong to me.**

**If you want something to be seen in the story, let me know and I will try to incorporate that in my story. But I can't incorporate everything either because it would stray from the plot, someone already suggested an idea like that or I just simply can't find somewhere to incorporate the idea. If I don't incorporate what I want, I apologise and hope you understand why I can't.**

**ENJOY! (I just wasted a page on an author's note again. *says every cuss word in the book*)**

* * *

><p><span>Will's POV<span>

1500 years ago, there was a king named Arthur who led the majestic city of Camelot into an age of enlightenment. Arthur was a mighty and just king; loved by everyone…well, not so much. Arthur's half-brother, Mordred, was jealous of Arthur's success and hated the fact that all the people loved him. He wanted to rule Camelot himself and had many followers supporting him.

But in the end, Mordred succeeded in his lifelong ambition. Eventually, he went on to inform Arthur that his wife, Guinivere, was committing adultry with his most loyal knight and best friend, Sir Lancelot. Eventually, Arthur and Mordred engaged in a battle in Camlann…with fatal results for both. Mordred was slain and Arthur was taken to Avalon by the Lady of the Lake.

However, Mordred wasn't the only person who had followers who were loyal to him until the end. Historians and scholars made up the fraternal order known as the Order of the Bear, who holds on to the belief that their beloved King Arthur would one day be reincarnated. As the 1500 years flew by, these believers have waited and have their hopes dashed countless times. Eventually, their unwavering faith has been rewarded. King Arthur has risen once more. He lives inside the heart of an ordinary American teenager…me, to be exact.

My name is Arthur William Wagner Jr. But I just go by as Will. I'm 18 years old and about to graduate Avalon High School. If you came up to me almost a year ago and told me that I was the reincarnation of King Arthur, I would say that you needed to check into a mental health facility. But if you said that to me now, I would agree with you wholeheartedly.

One year ago, I was a regular teenager. I was the quarterback on the school football team, president of the senior class, a National Merit finalist and I was dating the prettiest and most popular cheerleader in school. My father recently married the wife of his best friend whom was killed in a hot spot HE sent them to. I was trying to cope with the burden of my new arse-hole stepbrother named Marco. My dad was trying to force me to enroll into the Naval Academy even though I didn't want to join the military. Then one day, everything just changed when I laid eyes on a beautiful girl and thought I'd met her before.

At Elle's House After First Day of School…

'_I just-I mean, you smiled at me that day in the park like…_'_ I stuttered unable to phrase my sentence correctly. I was nervous, it was an odd situation. I am sure you would agree._

'_Like what?_'_ Ellie asked._

'_When I first saw you – first in the park, and then again today, it just seemed like… I don't know. That we'd met before, or something. But we haven't, obviously. I mean, I can see that now. I'm Will, by the way. Will Wagner._'_ I introduced myself. Well, it seemed like the right thing to do. I mean, I'm a virtual stranger who randomly showed up at her house. Wouldn't you do the same?_

'_I'm Ellie. Ellie Harrison. But then…I guess you knew that._'_ Ellie introduced herself._

'_Pretty much…_'_ I agreed. Hey. I DID look her up in the Student Guide after all. But she seems more like an Elle to me. OK. From now on, I'm calling her Elle. I need my own personal nickname for her. Wait a minute. What am I saying? I ONLY JUST MET THE GIRL, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_

Walking up the side of the ravine…

'_You three are funny together._'_ I complimented her._

'_We are?_'_ she stuttered._

'_Yeah. The way they teased you about keeping the pool so clean. And the way you razzed them back about the snake. That was funny. I could never joke around with my dad like that. All he wants to talk to me about is where I'm going to go to school next year._'_ I confessed to her._

'_Oh. That's right. You're graduating in the spring._'_ Elle remembered._

'_Yeah. And my dad wants me to go to the Acadamy._'_ I told her._

'_Well, it's an excellent school. One of the hardest to get into in the country and all.' Elle stated._

'_I know. And I've got the grades and test scores and everything. But I'm not so sure I want to go into the military, you know? Visit new places. Meet new people. And kill them…_'_ I admitted._

When Elle, Marco, Jen, Lance and I went sailing on _The Pride Winn_ the day after my party when the football team won one of the first games of the year, my not-so-perfect life started spiralling downhill even more.

'_Yeah, well, then I'm a lot better off than old Will here, aren't I? I mean, with friends like you guys, who needs-?_'_ Marco began saying._

'_Marco, don't._'_Elle pleaded. Wait a minute. What does she know that I don't?_

'_You really do have it bad, don't you, Lily Maid? But you still don't seem to realize you've fallen for the wrong one…or is Lance the one you're trying to protect, and not Will?' Marco tormented._

_If it weren't for the fact that I had to hold Lance back, I would have strangled Marco myself._

'_Stop it! All of you! Just stop it!_'_ Jen pleaded as she stepped inbetween them. Her voice broke off with a sob._

'_Campbell started it._'_ Lance growled._

'_Oh, I think we all know who started it._'_ Marco retorted._

'_Have you both gone insane?_'_ I wanted to know. Because they ARE acting insane right now._

'_Don't listen to him, Will. Everything he says is a lie and always has been._'_ Jen said to me._

'_Oh, that's rich coming from you, Jen. Why don't you just tell him where you were last night when he looked all over the house but couldn't find you? Why don't you just tell him?_'_ Marco challenged._

_That was when I froze and eventually let go of Lance. Oh no. It wasn't because he stopped struggling the moment those words left Marco's lips. It was because I simply forgot how to hold on. My entire body just went numb._

'_What's he talking about? Wait. Why do you guys look so-?_'_ I didn't get a chance to finish. Because Marco confirmed my fears with obvious relish in his voice._

'_Because they're in love. They've been seeing each other behind your back for months, while you just-._'_ He didn't get a chance to finish because Lance tackled him to the deck and subdued him with a punch to the face._

'_It's not true. He's lying. We would never do that to you? Would we, Lance? …Would we, Lance? Lance?_'_ Jen denied whilst looking at Lance, pleading him to agree with her through her eyes._

'_It's true._'_ Lance said._

'_Will. Will, I'm so sorry._'_ Jen apologized to me in a voice I would never forget._

'_We couldn't help it. We tried not to. Honest, Will._'_ Lance told me._

'_We did. Really. We were going to tell you. But with everything – well, with your dad, and…well, there just never seemed to be a right time-._' _Jen began explaining._

'_Is there ever a right time? To tell a guy you're scamming on his girl, I mean?_'_ Marco cut in nasally._

'_Shut up, Marco._'_ Elle snapped at him._

'_Will. Say something, man. Anything. Or hit me. I don't care. I deserve. Just…do something…_'_ Lance pleaded._

Conference room at Avalon High…

'_Will, I have something to tell you. You're my full-blooded son, not my stepson._'_ my…mother confessed to me._

'_What?_'_ I exclaimed as I leapt out of my chair and backed away from her._

Then Marco – my…half-brother – decided to come in and ruin everything, like he has always done. The difference, this time, is that he was even madder at me than he normally is. There was something odd about him that I didn't notice until now.

'_Marco, what are you doing?_'_ I boomed as I opened the door after I saw him roughly push my Elle to the couch. Wait a second. My Elle?_

'_Funny. I was about to ask you the same question._'_ Marco retorted._

'_Oh, my dear!_'_ my mother gasped._

'_You're not his mother! Tell him! Tell him it's a lie!_'_ Marco pleaded._

'_I can't, sweetheart. Because it's true. I'm so sorry. But it really is true…_'_ mum sobbed._

I honestly thought my life couldn't get any worse after that. The two people I trusted the most were together behind my back and my dad lied to me whenever he said mum died when I was born. Basically, I have been lied to my entire life. But I know one person who would always tell me the truth.

'_I thought you were dead._'_ Elle whispered to me raggedly as I held her close._

'_Far from it…_'_ I whispered back to her before kissing her with all I had. Is it wrong for me to never want this moment to end?_

'_I'll only go to jail if I get caught. And I don't plan on that happening._'_ Marco scoffed._

'_Oh, right. What are you going to do, go on the lam? You don't even have any money. You blew it all on that stupid Corvette of yours. Which I hope you're not planning to use as a getaway car, by the way. You won't get any farther than the Bay Bridge before the cops pull you over. They're already looking for you, after that stunt you pulled back at the school._'_ I informed my half-brother._

'_I'll just use your car then. And whatever cash I dig out of your wallet after you're dead. Now come on down from there. You're giving me a crick in the neck._'_ Marco sneered._

'_You've got problems, Marco. You need help. Put down the gun and let's talk about this._'_ I pleaded._

'_It's too late for talking. Get off that rock, Will, or I'll shoot your girlfriend in the head. What is she doing back there, anyway? Yo! Lily Maid! Get out from behind there! I'm not kidding! I'll blow a hole through him, I swear!_'_ Marco challenged which immediately caused Elle to scramble to the top of the boulder._

'_Marco, come on. We're brothers._' _I begged. I couldn't let him shoot her. Not her. Anyone but her. I'd even let him shoot my dad if it meant that he wouldn't shoot her._

'_Aw, now, see. Why'd you have to go and remind me? I'm just going to have to shoot you now. And I was going to wait and shoot your girlfriend first, and make you watch. Oh well._'_ Marco shrugged._

'_WILL! HERE!_'_ Elle yelled tossing a sword at me._

Something strange happened when Elle threw me the sword. Everything seemed to change. Everything just looked…brighter. And if she gave me the sword, then that means…she's not Elaine of Astolat like everyone thought she was. She's the Lady of the Lake. But everything just seemed so hard to believe.

'_Besides, you don't believe alll that stuff Morton was talking about now, do you?_'_ I asked her._

'_Hardly._'_ she snorted._

'_Yeah. Me neither. I mean, can you believe there's a whole organization of people who've just been waiting around for King Arthur to rise again?_'_ I questioned with a slight laugh._

'_No. Although there are worse things than being worshipped as a demigod by a bunch of people who are apparently perfectly willing to pay your college tuition._'_ she answered._

'_That's true. What I can't help wondering though is…I mean, you don't think-._'_ I trailed off._

'_What?_'_ Elle demanded as she removed her head from my shoulder._

'_Nothing. Just…well, that was weird today, in the park. When you handed me that sword-._'_ I got cut off by Elle._

'_It had nothing to do with the sword. Not because of what Mr Morton says, either. It was just…the circumstances. You know, of my handing it to you just when the sky cleared up, and the fact that we might have been shot down dead at any given time. Tomorrow, when the police give the sword back to my dad, you'll take a look at it and see. It's just an ordinary, rusty old sword._'_ Elle promised me as she rested her head back on my shoulder._

'_I know. That's what makes it even stranger. I mean, I'm not saying I believe it. What Morton said. Not all of it, anyway. But some of it – like how I knew you. That very first day, by the ravine, when you smiled at me. I'd never met you before, but I stil…I knew you._'_ I confessed to her._

'_You just wanted to know me. Because I'm so cute, and everything._'_ Elle teased as she gave me a squeeze._

'_Think you've got all the answers, do you? Well, riddle me this, Batgirl. What about how similar everyone's names are? Lance and Lancelot. Jennifer and Guinivere. Morton and Merlin-._'

'_No! You don't think – not Merlin!_'_ Elle gasped._

'_Hey! Is it any crazier than me being Arthur; or you being the Lady of the Lake?_'_ I retorted._

'_I'm not the Lady of the Lake._'_ Elle denied firmly._

'_Oh, you're not? With the amount of time you spend in the water?_'_ I teased her affectionately._

'_It's a pool. Not a lake. And I'm not even on the swim team. Besides, what if it is true? If you really are Arthur; and I really am the Lady of the Lake…well, then this isn't how the story's supposed to go, is it? With us, I mean. Together. Like this._'_ Elle stuttered nervously._

'_It is now..._'_ I returned with a grin before kissing her some more. What? I love kissing her about as much as hugging her, alright?_

After Marco was arrested, I told dad that I didn't want to enroll in the Acadamy after I graduated and…well, he freaked. I didn't pick the best time to tell him with Marco now behind bars. Then he threw me and Cavelier out of the house. So I decided to go live with Elle.

Two months later, life still wasn't back to normal. I was still living with Elle and her family (not that I minded. I love living with Elle.), my dad still wasn't talking to me, and now Elle started having nightmares about Marco, despite the fact that Marco was locked away in a private mental health facility at the time. Plus Marco's girlfriend, Morgan began terroizing Elle because of her Homecoming Queen nomination and she blames her for Marco being placed in that mental hospital.

Hallways at Avalon High…

'_You aren't really worried about Morgan, are you Elle? She wouldn't dare seriously mess with the Lady of the Lake. You might hit her with a lightning bolt or something._'_ I joked with a slight laugh as I put my arm around her._

'_Ha ha. No, it's just I feel like I've seen her somewhere before. Not just at school. I can't remember where though._'_ Elle confessed to me._

'_You're not thinking-._'

'_No. Of course not…_'_ Elle cut me off._

Then things started getting worse when Elle decided to plan a dinner with my parents. I understood her intentions. We even had a massive fight about it which resulted her in going for a run at the park where she ran into even more bad news that is in the form of my half-brother.

Elle's house…

'_Elle! There you are! Where were you? I was worried!_'_ I cried to her as she came running up to me._

'_Will, I'm sorry-._'_ I cut her off with a kiss._

'_No. I'm sorry. I acted like a jerk before. I know you were just trying to help. And it's not that I don't appreciate it. Really. It's just this thing with my dad. It's no use. I know him. And he's incapable of change._'_ I apologised after I broke the kiss._

'_Will, that isn't true. People can change. Your brother has._'_ she announced._

'_My brother? What's my brother got to do with any of this?_'_ I demanded._

'_I just saw him over at the aboretum. Will, he's out of the hospital. And he seems better. Much better. He's really worried about you, in fact, Will._'_ she infromed me._

'_That's impossible. Elle, whatever he said to you – whatever he told you, it was an act._'_ I denied._

'_No, Will! Really! I thought so too…at first. But now…I'm not so sure. I think he really might have changed. He seemed really concerned about you. He just wants to try to make things right-._'

'_Elle, do I have to remind you that a couple of months ago, that guy tried to kill us both? You might be willing to forgive and forget that…but I'm not…_'_ I cut off before walking inside and collapsing on my bed with a sigh. Great. Elle and I were having our first real fight. And I knew it was something that wasn't going to go away easily. At least, not with Marco in the picture._

But we ended up kissing and making up (literally). Then the night for the big dinner came. And Marco decided to show up. Then dad and I got into an argument which resulted in them leaving. But not without me giving a little threat to my half-brother. Later that night, Elle and I had a talk in my room (well, it's actually her brother's room, but he's away at college).

'_It's just that Mr Morton says that according to an ancient prophercy, in order for the planet to achieve true piece, the reincarnation of Arthur – um, that'd be you – must believe he is truly a king. And if this doesn't happen by the Hunter's Moon – which is tomorrow night – eternal peace will never happen!_'_ Elle explained to me._

'…_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ELLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_'_ I cracked up laughing._

'_WILL! IT'S NOT FUNNY!_'_ Elle shouted._

'_What are you talking about? It's freaking hilarious!_'_ I cried a little bit._

'_NO IT'S NOT! Will, if you don't believe – truly believe – that you're the reincarnation of King Arthur by homecoming tomorrow night, something terrible will happen!_'_ Elle told me._

'_Like what? The world is going to end?_'_ I laughed a little more._

'_YES! Will, Mr Morton was right before. Remember what happened with Marco. And now… he's back. Marco's back._'_ Elle said to me. That was when I stopped laughing and grabbed her arms. She wasn't joking around. She was actually serious. And seeing her so worried about this made me worry about her._

'_Elle. Is that why you're so worried all the time? Is that why you keep having these nightmares?_'_ I demanded worriedly. That was when I officially decided that I wanted to strangle Marco for making my girl this scared._

'_Please, Will… just promise me. Promise me you'll try to believe._'_ Elle pleaded as I held her close._

'_Elle, you know I'd never let anything happen to you. Marco wouldn't dare lay a finger on you while I'm around…_'_ I swore._

The next day was…well, interesting, shall we say? At first, Elle didn't seem like herself, but she slowly went back to who she was. Morgan tried to hurt her again by lying and saying that she was cheating on me with Marco. Thankfully for her, I didn't believe her because I saw Marco and Morgan making out in his car earlier that morning. So everything was looking good.

Then the time for the Homecoming Game came around. It was a hard game. I kept on imagining myself as King Arthur and that my fellow teammates were the Knights of the Round Table. At first, this distracted me and made me get tackled a lot. But I harnessed the thought of my teammates being the Knights of the Round Table. I actually got used to the distractions…at least, until my parents showed up. Which caused me to get flattened by another player AGAIN! But in the end, we actually won the game. Dad came up to me and actually admitted that he was wrong! Wow. Who knew I would actually live long enough to hear that? Then he said that if I wanted to, I could come back home. Could this get any better?

After the game was the Homecoming Dance Under the Moon as the homecoming committee liked to call it. Elle was a knockout. She looked hot! I actually sent death glares at any guy who was gawking at her. Then things turned bad again…but this one had an upside.

'_Congradulations, Jennifer. Now, Avalon High's new homecoming queen is… ELAINE HARRISON!_'

Yep. That's right. Elle was crowned Homecoming Queen. But I had to stop Marco from trying to steal the tiara.

'_Didn't know you were so into tiaras, Marco!_'_ I remarked as he pinned me to the ground._

'_You know why I want it!_'_ Marco shouted._

'_No, I don't, actually…and I don't care! Don't ever sneak up on my girlfriend while she's out running again!_'_ I exclaimed as I punched him in the face._

'_I didn't-!_'

'_And tell Morgan to stay away from her! Got it?_'_ I growled._

'_Okay, okay!_'_ Marco agreed._

'_Hand it over._'_ I demanded._

'_Here._'_ Marco grumbled as he surrendered the tiara._

'_I believe we were looking for this._'_ I said to Vice Principal Parvati as I handed him the tiara._

'_Is everything alright?_'_ he asked._

'_Sure. Why do you ask?_'_ was my response._

Thankfully, I reached inside in time to see my girlfriend be crowned Homecoming Queen and be her partner for the Homecoming Queen's Spotlight Dance. The moment certainly was magical.

'_Hey, Cinderella. Care to dance?_'_ I asked as I held out my hand to her._

'_What happened back there? Are you alright?_'_ she asked worriedly as we got into position._

'_Sure. I just had to take out some trash. Come on. Let's dance._'_ I said as I waltzed her around._

'_Will, about your dad, and him asking you to move back home…I really think you should consider it._'_ Elle told me._

'_What? You're kicking me out?_'_ I couldn't help but feel hurt. After all, I love spending time with her._

'_It isn't that I don't want you around. I just think…isn't working things out with your dad what you want? What you really want?_'_ she questioned me._

'_What I want is to be with you._'_ I told her firmly as I pulled her even closer (if I could. She was already pressed up against me.)._

'_But you can have that, too. It's just, now that your dad believes in you…don't you think you ought to start believing in yourself too?_'_ she threw back._

Then the whole room went dark. But it made me realize something. It made me realize that I actually believed in the whole King Arthur business. Just in time, too!

'_Well, I guess your dream came true._'_ I remarked._

'_I never dreamed this._'_ Elle denied._

'_No. You're other dream. If you're a queen, what am I?_'_ I cleared up._

'_You know what it makes you._'_ Elle gasped._

'_I do know. I guess I've always known..._'_ I realized._

When Elle placed her crown on my head, everything just changed. We weren't at school for homecoming. We are at King Arthur's castle for a royal ball. I was wearing my armour with the long red cape and the golden crown. I was dancing with Elle who was looking beautiful in a long, flowing pale blue dress. Then the perfect moment fizzled when someone pulled the fire alarm.

'_Marco Campbell? I thought that was you! You're tresspassing on school property! You know you're persona non grata here at Avalon High School!_'_ Vice Principal Parvati said to him as he came up with two police officers._

'_What are you going to do? Arrest me?_'_ Marco challanged._

'_As a matter of fact, yes._'_ Vice Principal Parvati replied._

'_And it is a violation of school policy to pull a fire alarm when there is no fire._'_ Mr Morton stated._

'_Wait…what? No! You can't do this!_'_ Morgan shrieked as she was taken away by an officer._

'_You better watch your back! When I get out! I'll be looking for you!_'_ Marco vowed as he was dragged out of the school._

'_Such brotherly devotion._'_ I sighed sarcastically._

'_Cutting it a little close there, but I'm glad – so glad, sire – that you've finally seen the light._'_ Mr Morton said as he came up to me and Elle._

'_The only light I see tonight is the light in the Homecoming Queen's eyes._'_ I murmured as I gazed lovingly into Elle's eyes and went to pull her in for a kiss…only to have Mr Morton spoil the moment. Can't you leave us alone, man?_

'_Well, you two, I hope you realize this is not the end of your journey. This is only the beginning, of an era, a new age. We have a lot of work ahead…_'_ Mr Morton began rambling on._

'_Dude, it's their night. Let them enjoy it._'_ Lance cut in as the music resumed. Thank you, Lance._

'_Perhaps you're right. The world can wait. For one more night._'_ Mr Morton sighed in defeat._

'_Everything's really going to be alright now, isn't it?_'_ Elle asked me nervously._

'_Everything always was…because you believed in me._'_ I returned as I placed the tiara on her head and kissed her in front of our fellow peers._

Yeah. I know how those events sound. Cliché, unreal, not true; the list goes on. But it actually happened. You can ask my girlfriend and her parents, my two best friends, my World Lit teacher, my parents, my…half-brother; anyone who believes in this whole King Arthur reincarnation thing.

Now, I'm wishing that I could rewind the clock and go back to the beginning of the year where I was happy. But it wasn't because of the whole having to do the duties of King Arthur thing. No. It was far from that. Partially, it was because of the events I was about to face; the events that would result in seperation.

In just a few short weeks, Lance and I would be graduating Avalon High. Before we would be able to blink, the principal and vice-principal would be handing us our deplomas and we would be high school graduates in just a few milliseconds. We would be facing our future. We would be facing the world as adults. And we wouldn't be able to see Mr Morton as much anymore. Not even Elle would catch me saying this, but I would kind of miss being around the guy. (Tell anyone, I will slice you with Excalibur.)

Lance and I would be seperated from Jen and Ellie. But Elle and I would've had distance seperating us anyways. It was because her parents' year-long sabbatical was coming to an end and she would have to move back to St Paul. We were sad at the prospect of seperation. But I promised her we would stay together. We would write letters, email, webcam chats, visit on holidays; do whatever it took for us to stay together.

There was another reason of why I wanted to rewind the clock. That was because back then, my friends wouldn't be having a love affair behind my back; I would have the opportunity to fall in love with Elle all over again…

And I wouldn't have to deal with the threats me and my friends would have to face.

* * *

><p><strong>OK. That's the introduction for Avalon High: World Domination…which sucked (DID NOT!-rin916). I'll tell you that much.<strong>

**BYE AND REVIEW! That was from rin916 as well, guys. She'll be making appearances every now and then.**


	2. Ellie: Life So Far

**Hello, everyone! We're back, baby! haha! Well, the prologue appead to be a success. And here comes the next chapter which I hope will be just as successful.**

**Last chapter was just Will narrating everything that happened in the previous novel and comic books. It even included flashbacks related to what Will was talking about. Cool, huh?**

**This time, Ellie's gonna take the reins and be the narrator, with the whole POV thing. On some occasions, I'll do a pattern of having one chapter Will's POV and have Ellie's POV the next chapter. There will be moments where I'll alternate them in the chapter.**

**© Avalon High belongs to Meg Cabot and that includes characters and previous plots.**

**© The plot for this story belongs to me.**

**© Lyrics belong to me! (Can't come up with good music to accompany it though…) (Yay you!- rin916) And…the rest of the lyrics will be at the end of the chapter.**

**There are suggestive themes in this chapter. But it doesn't lead to anything. That's for later! And yes, I did my research. It's kind of embarrassing but I did it anyway to make sure I had the correct facts. (Dedication and the rare occasion I remember you are too young -rin916)**

**ENJOY! (italics are her amazing lyrics that anyone if anyone has more musical ability than I do, 6 yrs of band and I can't write music to save my life, it would be real easy to put music to the flow very well - rin916)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Ellie's POV<span>

'_Oh whoa… Hey, yeah…_

_I'm caught between crossroads.  
><em>_Don't really know which way to turn.  
><em>_I tend to think I know everything.  
><em>_But I know that there's much more to learn.  
><em>_They say to reach for the stars, that I am unstoppable.  
><em>_But then they say I can't do it; that my wishes are impossible._

_Dreams and reality are blending together more than before.  
><em>_And I can't tell what is real anymore!_

_Open my eyes so I can see,  
><em>_Beyond the waves of the violent sea.  
><em>_Sing to me so I can hear.  
><em>_Touch me so I know you're here.  
><em>_They say, 'You are a shining star.  
><em>_A living wonder, a work of art.'  
><em>_Like the birds that soar high,  
><em>_Tell me how to fly… Oh…_'

It kind of seems surreal, isn't it? Last year, I was the new girl in Annapolis, Maryland, from St Paul, Minnesota. I barely knew a soul. I was just another tall geeky girl. I was the practical one. Then suddenly, everything just…changed. I became the fastest sprinter on Avalon High's Women's Track Team. I made it onto the honour roll. I reside in a house with its own pool. I'm one of the most popular girls in school. I got crowned Homecoming Queen at the Homecoming Dance. And then I started dating the most popular guy in school, Will Wagner – Senior Class President, National Merit Finalist, Quarterback, Prom King, all-around-goold-guy and the guy every girl wanted to be with. And to top it all off, there are a bunch of people who believe that I am the reincarnation of the Lady of the Lake and that my boyfriend is the reincarnation of King Arthur. Amazing how much can change in one year, isn't it? I sometimes pinch myself to make sure that I'm living in reality and not in fantasy land.

My life wasn't theonly thing that changed. _I_ changed too! I became less practical and more of a romantic optimist, like one of my best friends from Minnesota, Nancy, whichbasically translates into believing in romantic clichés and other romantic junk I didn't believe in before. I'm actually becoming more carefree in certain areas – most particularly in sneaking out after curfew to spend the night in bed with my loving boyfriend (his idea, not mine).

Will moved back in with his family two weeks after the events at the homecoming dance. The night before he moved back in, he snuck into my room and we spent the night together (we slept together, but not _slept_ together). Then the day I helped him and Cavelier move back into his home, he suggested that we would take turns sneaking into one another's rooms and spending the night together. Obviously, the sneaking in duties for last night was passed on to me. So tonight, I can expect Will to sneak in through my window and we will make out until we fall asleep. And obviously, I snuck into his room last night.

And that's how I ended up here in his bed with my head on his bare chest (even to this day, there are still no words to describe how gorgeously tanned and well-muscled he is), my arms around his torso, his arms wrapped tightly around me, his head resting on top of mine…and that stupid alarm radio blaring out the new song _How to Fly_ written and sung by an Australian teenager who recent burst in on the music scene. **(rin916: HAHAHAHA love that! Sorry continue. Me: I couldn't help myself with that one!)** I had to admit. She is actually pretty talented. She can sing, she can act, she can play alto saxophone, she can play piano and she is pretty good at songwriting and story writing.

I reached over to turn off the alarm but my boyfriend was making it difficult for me to do so.

"Will, we have to get up," I laughed as I struggled against him.

"Five more minutes," Will moaned as he reached over and hit the snooze button on the alarm.

"I have to get back before my parents find out I've snuck out," I reminded him as I tried to sit up.

Before I even knew what was happening, he had me pinned against the matress. His large and muscular body was hovering over mine and one of his hands was pinning my wrists to the headboard above my head – to be honest, I wasn't sure if I was being pinned by his hands or by ropes of fire. His free hand was exploring my body – both above and underneath clothes – and he was staring at me with eyes darkened in pleasure, lust and desire. I couldn't help but feel the familiar heat, wetness and thudding between my legs. **(rin916: Yup way too young miss 14 year old haha *wink* Me: Have you heard some of the things my friends and I talked about in primary school? Believe it or not, it was worse than this. rin916: no excuse)**

Remember what I said earlier that whenever Will and I spent the night together, we didn't progress past making out and sleeping together? Well, since the year is coming closer to its end, we decided to make the most of it with the little time we actually had together before he left for college and I moved back to Minnesota with my family, and that includes playing baseball when it comes to making out. Last month, we almost went all the way. Oh, believe me we wanted to, but if your parents are in hearing proximity and are prone to walking in on you while you are making out with your boyfriend, it kind of kills the mood. A Strike Out is what it's called, but we're definitely hoping to score sometime before we face the prospect of separation.

So I bet you're wondering what I'm talking about with the baseball metaphors and stull. Well, here's how it's played. First base is regular kissing…with tongue; like French kissing (past that). Second base is where he touches my upper privates (you know, my…breasts) **(rin916: Always thought that 2****nd**** was French kissing but hey if you looked it up more power to ya! Me: I actually thought 2****nd**** was French kissing as well. Turns out I was wrong.)** either through clothing or actual skin-to-skin contact (reached there). However, there is one base we still had to run past before finally ending in a home run, and to do that, we have to _touch_ each other below the waist. Believe me, I've dreamed about that, but we haven't got there yet. We were close, but we aren't there yet. Thank God someone invented phone sex (I started that one) and sexting (he started that one). **(rin916: Just fyi and this does not leave this document phone sex is over rated and sexting is… interesting… not that you need to know that… Me: Dude, I've heard worse than that.)**

"God, I want you so bad," I could hear him groan as his hand slowly crept up my thigh and inched higher towards my _special_ area.

Words couldn't describe how much I wanted – no, how much I NEEDED – him. Then I caught myself thinking, _This is it_, but WAS this it? Were we really going to go past all the flirt talk, the innuendos and the heated make out sessions and go all the way? I felt my heart hammering against my ribcage underneath my flimsy singlet as his fingertips lightly grazed my shorts. Just a little higher…

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Will! Are you up yet? You have to get ready for school!" **(rin916: Mood officially dead! Me: Yeah. Besides, that happens later. And it will be hot!)**

Will just clamped his hand over my mouth as an indication for me to be quiet. I just nodded at him as he turned to the door and shouted,

"I'm up, Mum! I'll be down in a sec!"

We heard the sound of retreating footsteps after Will's response. Once she was out of earshot, he removed his hand from my mouth and we let out a sigh of relief as he slumped a little on top of me. He wasn't close to crushing me. He still kept some of his weight off of me, but I couldn't help but fell a little disappointed. We were SO close! But, as always, someone had to interrupt us before we could even progress farther, and if it wasn't our parents, it was Jennifer or Lance.

"That was close," I remarked.

"I seriously hate it when they do that," Will sulked as he pouted.

I kissed his pouting lips and placed my small hands on his bare muscular chest and gently pushed him off of me so I could sit up. When I bent down to slip my sneakers on, I felt the mattress dip behind me and muscular arms snake themselves around my small waist. When I moved on to my second shoe, I felt his lips burning the skin on my neck and shoulders. Instantly, my brain turned to jelly and my thoughts were sluggish. Damn his effect on me! He's making me so soft. Well, I guess that happens if you fall in love, but I didn't think that I would ever get this far with my first boyfriend. Nancy had warned me that first relationships have been known to end in disaster and that I shouldn't let myself fall too hard for him in case something bad happens that results in the end of our relationship. Although so far, we've been proving her wrong.

At the beginning of last year, I let myself fall for a guy every girl wanted to be with, who already had a girlfriend…even though she was going behind his back with his best friend. And nothing bad happened! Then the night we started dating, his lunatic half-brother came after us with a gun. We survived that. Two months later, our relationship was nearly torn apart with the whole Merlin Prophecy, but we only emerged stronger than ever before.

"I'll see you later," I said to him as I turned myself to face him and kiss him.

"Do you really have to go?" Will asked as he tightened his grip on my waist.

"Yes. My parents are going to find out I snuck out, if I don't get back soon," I reminded him as I kissed him one last time before moving towards his window.

"Pick you up in an hour?" Will offered as he helped me open his window.

Yes. Will still gives me rides even though he doesn't live with me anymore. I got my drivers license two months ago, but my parents said they would give me a car when we returned to Minnesota, when I needed one. Thankfully, my parents relented on at least giving me a cell phone so I wouldn't have to waste my money on using a pay phone all the time. If they didn't, I'd probably end up broke and even my job wouldn't help me (I got a job as a waitress at the local diner. I work on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday afternoons and weekend mornings. I don't work on Wednesdays because I have track and I don't work on Fridays so I can hang out (or mostly make out) with my boyfriend and/or our friends that night).

"Sure," I agreed.

We kissed quickly and I climbed out the window before he even had the chance to take it further. I jumped from the tree and landed on my own two feet before running back to my own house. I didn't have far to go. It turns out that his house isn't too far from my own. I only lived five blocks away. Some people might say it's a pretty big distance, but not for me. Sometimes with varsity track, I run further than this in certain races, or even in a regular training session.

Once I reached my house, I clumbed up the tree near by bedroom and climbed through my open window. I always leave my window open whenever I sneak out so I can sneak back in with ease. I took in the sight my room greeted me with. The pale blue walls covered in posters and picture frames, my double bed and my work desk littered with papers from school and four photos: one of me with Nancy and our friends before I moved here, one of me with my parents and brother Geoff not long before Geoff went back to St Paul to start college, one of me with Will, Jennifer and Lance at Prom and one of me and Will on one of our dates.

"So many memories," I couldn't help but sigh before staring at the rose on my bedside table.

The rose was as tiny and pink and perfect as the rose Will gave me the first day I went to the ravine. Yes. The rose Will gave me that day died one month ago. When Will found out, he wasn't that worried. When I questioned him why, he removed his hand from behind his back and held up a new rose. He knew that the rose would die eventually. So he got me a new one at the local flower shop. He's such a romantic, isn't he?

But I couldn't help but become saddened as I thought about the memories. Will, Jennifer, Lance and I only had two more weeks left together at Avalon High. Will and Lance are going to attend college at John Hopkins University in Baltimore, Jennifer is going to stay at Avalon High for her senior year and for my senior year, I will end up moving back to Minnesota. So basically, in my final two weeks at Avalon High and for the first few weeks of summer, we'll be packing all of our belongings and moving back to our 'home'.

"Ellie, are you awake?" my mother shouted from the other side of my door.

"Yeah, mum! I'm just about to shower! Will's gonna be here soon to give me a ride!" I called back.

"OK, honey!" my mother replied before walking away.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes a little. My mother always did that whenever I climb back into my room or just as Will was leaving after spending the night. I couldn't help but wonder if my parents were actually starting to figure out thewhole sneaking-to-each-other's-beds thing Will and I had going on, but I pushed that thought aside. My parents still spend virtually all their time in their offices writing and reading. They only come out to watch _Jeopardy!_, even though their books on the sword and Elaine of Astolat were published two months ago. However recently, they've been actually comign out of their offices more often, but they only do that to pack some more of our belongings into the cardboard moving boxes.

Anyways, I shouldn't be thinking about this now. I still had plenty of time left in Annapolis. After all, my parents and I did promise Will and Lance we would attend their graduation. I had to go, anyways, the track team was doing a honourary lap around the oval track for the graduating seniors. That and Jen and I have to sing in front of everyone. Yes, SING! I sing but no one knows about it. Will found out about my secret talent a week before he moved back in with his parents, I was singing and dancing along to _Born This Way_ by Lady GaGa (the song's cool, alright?) **(rin916: EW! Me: Aw come on, dude! It's not that bad!)** and he listened to me from the doorway. Then when the song ended he told me how well I can sing, and Jen can sing as well. She's pretty good. So we were asked to sing three songs at the graduation ceremony: _Can't Go Back Now_ by The Weepies (Will and Lance's idea), _Wherever I Go_ by Hannah Montana (Jen's idea) and an original song (my idea).

OK, time to escape the thoughts of the future and return to the present time. That's two weeks away. No need to worry about that now. So I opened my chest of drawers and my closet to look for a suitable outfit I could wear today. Will was going to be here in 45 minutes. After many mental debates, I finally decided on an outfit. A floral-patterned short sleeved top that stopped just a few centimetres below my butt with black leggins, black oots and also a little belt for style. With the outfit chosen, I stepped into the bathroom and had a good 20 minute shower. I spent 10 minutes brushing my teeth, moisturizing and blow drying my hair before getting dressed and spending five minutes on my hair and make-up (I'm not a full-on girly-girl. I'm still a tomboy! I just like putting a little bit of make-up on every now and then).

With my hair, I brushed it out and decided to leave it down today so I just placed a white headband on to keep it out of my face. The waves of my brown hair rested perfectly on my shoulders. I actually got my hair cut and styled for Prom and that left my hair a little wavy at the ends. Will said that he loves that hairstyle because he loves running his fingers through it so I kept it that way.

With my make-up, as always, I only used light make-up. I wanted to keep a natural look. I stayed away from the mascara. I only use that on special occasions, like Will's upcoming graduation. I only put on a little foundation, the smallest amount of blush possible and lip gloss. Once I was done, I went up to my full body mirror and twirled a little bit before staring at my reflection. Not bad, Elaine Harrison, not bad. After giving myself the stamp of approval, I grabbed my school bag, which I packed the night before, which contained my necessary utensils for the day and my cell phone in the side pocket before racing downstairs to make my lunch.

"Oh! I already made your lunch, Ellie!" my mother intervened when I opened the cupboard.

I glanced into my lunch bag and saw for once that I actually had a pretty descent lunch: an apple, salad and buttered bread so I can make a salad sandwich **(rin916: A salad sandwich…... OK. Me: I don't really like salad sandwiches. It was just the first sandwich that came to mind.)**, a bottle of water and a couple of homemade biscuits for Lance (he would KILL me if I didn't bring those).

"Guys, I can make my own lunch," I sighed as I took a bite out of my toast.

"We know, honey. It's just our way of making up to you," my mother told me.

"We know you're pretty upset about leaving Annapolis with everything that's happened this year. Plus you're busy with track and work, so we thought we might take one responsibility off you to ease the burden," my father added.

"Dad, if I can cope with all this back home in St Paul, I can cope with it here in Annapolis," I laughed.

_HONK! HONK!_

"That's Will! Gotta go!" I announced as I dropped my half-eaten toast into the garbage, kissed my parents on the cheek and gave Tig a little pat before racing out to my boyfriend waiting in his car.

"Wow. Maybe I should stay with you all day so no guy tries to hit on you," Will complimented as he kissed my cheek when I slid into the passenger seat.

"I'll take that as a way of saying that I look nice," I decided as I quickly pecked his lips.

"You look better than nice," Will retorted before pulling me back in for a passionate kiss.

I almost lost myself into the kiss, but I decided not to because Will and I had duties to do before school. We had to pick up Jen and Lance because Lance's car is in the shop and Mr Morton wanted to speak with us before school started, concerning an Order of the Bear matter. So we didn't have time to just stay here and make out. Plus I didn't want to be late.

"Much as I love making out with you," I started with a laugh as I broke the kiss, "We have to pick up Jen and Lance and Mr Morton wants to see us before school. Remember?"

"Fine," Will groaned as he finally let me go.

He restarted the ignition and we pulled away from my house. As we turned onto the street from the long driveway that leads up to the house, something caught my eye, or I should say some_one_. There were two people standing on the footpath near the long driveway watching my house. Their faces were hidden because of their hooded jackets but I knew both of them were staring at Will and I intently; as if they had some sort of scheme in mind that involved me, Will, our friends and the Order of the Bear. Suddenly, I had this nagging feeling forming at the pit of my stomach telling me that something wasn't right about them, but I just shrugged it off. I thought it was nothing.

Boy was I wrong about that.

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't as long or as good as the prologue, I know, but I'm slowly coming down with writer's block (why does it have to terrorize us, we don't know). I'm lucky I had this story fleshed out in my mind before I started writing this…well, that and this is all I've been dreaming about. Well, aside from my OWN what-if story about what could've happened if Ellie fell overboard but still.<strong>

**And, as promised, I'll give you guys the full lryics to that original song I included in this chapter. It's called **_**How to Fly**_**. It's the first real set of lyrics I've written so I hope you guys like it.**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oh whoa… Hey yeah…<em>

_I'm caught between crossroads.  
><em>_Don't really know which way to turn.  
><em>_I tend to think I know everything.  
><em>_But I know that there's much more to learn.  
><em>_They say to reach for the stars, that I am unstoppable.  
><em>_But then they say I can't do it; that my wishes are impossible._

_Dreams and reality are blending together more than before.  
><em>_And I can't tell what's real anymore!_

_Open my eyes so I can see,  
><em>_Beyond the waves of the violent sea.  
><em>_Sing to me so I can hear.  
><em>_Touch me so I know you're here.  
><em>_They say, 'I am a shining star.  
><em>_A living wonder, a work of art.'  
><em>_Like the birds that soar high,  
><em>_Tell me how to fly… Oh…_

_Strangers come walking down.  
><em>_I know that it's time,  
><em>_Time to choose the way to go.  
><em>_But which way, I don't know.  
><em>_They try to force me down their path.  
><em>_They bring many things with bribary.  
><em>_Now I'm stuck with this one task:  
><em>_Figuring out the way to my sanctuary._

_I feel like I'm trapped in hell.  
><em>_But I don't know who to tell!_

_Open my eyes so I can see,  
><em>_Beyond the waves of the violent sea.  
><em>_Sing to me so I can hear.  
><em>_Touch me so I know you're here.  
><em>_They say, 'I am a shining star.  
><em>_A living wonder, a work of art.'  
><em>_Like the birds that soar high,  
><em>_Tell me how to fly, oh!_

_Dreams and reality begin to separate!  
><em>_Now I know what path to take!  
><em>_I follow the road to my destiny!  
><em>_Just like creating my own symphany,  
><em>_Like the places that touch the sky,  
><em>_I learn how to fly! Oh…_

_Open my eyes so I can see,  
><em>_Beyond the waves of the violent sea.  
><em>_Sing to me so I can hear.  
><em>_Touch me so I know you're here.  
><em>_They say, 'I am a shining star.  
><em>_A living wonder, a work of art!'  
><em>_Like the birds that soar high,  
><em>_Tell me how to fly!_

_Wonder down the path that I can see!  
><em>_Pass the waves of the violent sea!  
><em>_Voices tell me I can hear!  
><em>_Touches let me know you're here!  
><em>_I am a shining star!  
><em>_A living wonder, a work of art!  
><em>_Like the birds that soar high,  
><em>_I know how to fly…_

_I'm caught between crossroads.  
><em>_I don't know which way to turn.  
><em>_Oh, tell me how to fly…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>That's <strong>_**How to Fly**_**. I mainly wrote it as a confident boost. Some people were putting me down one day at school and I came up with this song. I don't have a good beat for it but I do know that it's meant to be a feel-good ballad.**

**Review replies:**

**rin916: **_**Yay you for getting it up and posted! Great job **_

**Thanks, dude. But I couldn't have done it without your help. (rin916: Hey you posted it I am telling you I just edited it. You are welcome.)**

**noname: **_**Cool! Can't wait for the next chapter! Will's so cool **_

**Thanks so much for the review, mate. Yeah. Will IS cool!**

**BYE AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Will: Troubling News

**Me: That's right! It's me! I'm in a good mood because I watched the movie about William and Kate and also because of the mood Will and Kate's wedding set within me so this chapter shall be very...not normal to my standards. Why can't guys be like Will? *glares at guys***

**Guys: WHAT?**

**Me: Oh, you guys know what! Don't give me that bullshit! Oh! REVIEW REPLIES!**

**noname: **_**I think I'll make that my official review name ;)**_

_**Great chap! And omigod Will just get hotter with every fan fic I read or what? Haha.**_

_**Smooth writing. Like it **_

_**I know something bad gonna happen though…**_

_**More soon please!**_

**Glad I could give you a review name you can use, mate! :D And…you wanted more? You got it! And…you think Will's hot now? Just keep on reading. Trust me. rin916 can't believe that I know this stuff because of my age. She should hear some conversations I have with my friends. haha! Thanks for the review!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who didn't leave a review but added this story and/or me to their favourites and/or alerts! You guys have made me the writer I am today! I wouldn't be here without you!**

**I started school again and since I go to a private school, homework is regularly a bitch so I won't be able to update and work on my stories as much as I was able to over my two week break over Easter. Plus side: this term is only 8 weeks long and I get a three-week long break afterwards.**

**Justin Bieber has a very cute butt. I saw his concert in Brisbane. I was 20 f-ing rows from him! He did a butt boogy at the end of **_**One Time**_**.**

**Off-topic here! I'm talking about updating and the next thing I know, I'm talking about how cute Justin Bieber's butt is.**

**© Avalon High belongs to Meg Cabot and that includes characters and previous plots.  
><strong>**© The plot for this story belongs to me.  
><strong>**© Song belongs to Mitchel Musso.**

**ENJOY! (And there goes a page on an author's note. I have to stop doing this…)**

* * *

><p><span>Will's POV<span>

I seriously hate this whole business with having to meet Mr Morton before school starts. Unfortunately, that's part of my duties and responsibilites of being King Arthur's reincarnation. But at least there's a plus side to all this: I'm not the only one who has to suffer through this. Elle, Jen, Lance and the football team have to suffer through this as well. At least I'm not alone.

The football team was revealed to be the remaining members of the Knights of the Round Table after the whole business with Marco at Homecoming ten months ago. They became interested in the whole shebang after Mr Morton revealed their true nature to them. So they joined us at these meetings and the brief encounters I had with the reincarnations of King Arthur's enemies. And, of course, with Lance being Lancelot, Jen being Guinivere and Elle being the Lady of the Lake, they had to suffer with me. I felt sorry for them. Actually, I don't know what I feel for them. Sorry to have them with me or thankful because I wasn't alone when it came to this (well…that and I always have Elle sitting next to me so she can wake me when I fall asleep).

"Sire, are you still with us?" I heard Mr Morton ask me in his clipped British accent.

"Huh?" was all I said as I snapped out of my daydream and turned to him looking apologetic, "Sorry. I didn't catch a lot of sleep last night."

OK. That was a lie. I mean, come on. Elle spent the night with me! I always sleep well with her in my arms. The only time I had to sleep without her was when she spent some time with her friends in St Paul. And that was the worst time of my life – being seperated from her, I mean. In fact, I didn't sleep at all without her that time. And it turned out she didn't either. So as soon as she got back, we just slept the day away and woke up the following day.

"You should watch your sleeping habits carefully, sire. We can't have you falling asleep during a battle. It could become a grave mistake that will cost you your life," Mr Morton scolded me.

As he began to drone on and on about some stuff King Arthur and his knights did 1500 years ago, I glanced at Elle who was sitting next to me. She looked like she had zoned out like I just did. So I gently shook her shoulder after I slid a discrete note to her.

Me: _You OK? You seem worried about something._

Elle: _Yeah. I'm fine._

Me: _You know you can tell me anything, right?_

Elle: _Really, Will. It's nothing._

Me: _Elaine Ava Harrison._

I smiled a little as I slid to her the piece of paper we were writing on. Whenever I wanted her to tell me something, I always used her full name to my advantage. Whenever I do, she tells me. Elle hates it whenever someone calls her by her full name; especially her middle name; Ava. But I think her name is beautiful; just as beautiful as her. God, I am such a girl. She just mock-glared at me and scribbled a reply before handing the piece of note back to me.

Elle: _Tell Mr Morton, I wouldn't care if you are the reincarnation of King Arthur. I will use Excalibur to prevent you from reproducing._

Me: _I won't tell a soul; especially when you use that threat on me. Besides, you're the reincarnation of the Lady of the Lake, for crying out loud! I know better than to mess with you; especially since you can strike me with lightning!_

Elle: _As we were leaving my house this morning, I saw two people standing near the driveway. They were wearing hoodies so I couldn't indentify them. But I do know that as we were leaving, they were staring at the two of us intently. And they were also watching my house. I've got a bad feeling about them. They send shivers up my spine._

Me: _Maybe you have a couple of stalkers who are eager to start dating you. lol_

Elle: _I'M SERIOUS, WILL!_

Me: _Calm down, baby. OK? It's probably nothing__. Whoa. Wait. Staring at us intently? How can you be so sure?_

Elle: _I just have a bad feeling about them. OK? There's just something about them that gives me the creeps._

Now I'm becoming scared. That's how close Elle and I are. If she feels something, I feel it too. Like the time she broke her ribs after she fell on her way down to the ravine four months ago. When she landed roughly at the bottom of the ravine unconscious, I felt the pain she felt where she broke her ribs. If she mad, I'm mad as well. If she's happy, I'm happy. Know what I mean? Unfortunately, Mr Morton found out about the whole thing. He says it's because of the fact that King Arthur shared a special relationship with the Lady of the Lake and that a similar relationship to the one their shared was passed down to their reincarnations: us. It's cool but weird in a way at the same time.

_BRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!_

Thank God! I couldn't take anymore of Mr Morton's rambling. I just placed all my belongings in my bag, took Elle's hand and darted out of there with Jen and Lance in hot persuit.

"Thank God. I could not take anymore of his rambles," Lance confessed.

"Amen, brother," I agreed as Lance and I did a fist bump, which caused our girls to giggle at us.

"But we still have classes today," Jen reminded us, which was something Lance and I couldn't help but groan and roll our eyes at in frustration. We're not looking forward to getting tortured. Thank God we are graduating in two weeks.

"Aw come on, honey. It's not that bad," Elle sighed as she rested her head on my arm.

"Actually, baby. It is that bad. You're a year below me so you're not in any of my classes. I have to get tortured without you," I retorted as I kissed the top of her head.

"Excuse me while I go vomit," Lance joked as he reached for the nearest garbage bin.

"Lance, we're almost as bad as them," Jen stated as she and Elle opened their lockers.

"True," Lance grumbled with a shrug.

"Hey, sweetheart. What class do you have first?" I asked Elle as she went through the textbooks in her locker.

She didn't respond. She only took out her books and waved them in front of my face for me to see. My heart went out to her at once. She had European History. And their unit at the moment is British Royalty. And guess which king they're focusing on at this point of time: King Arthur. She just can't escape this guy! Her parents are professors of medieval literature and we're reincarnations of people from the legend.

"I feel so sorry for you," Lance said to her.

"At least I have Jen with me," Elle stated.

"Yeah. At least I have my best friend to suffer through this class with me," Jen agreed eagerly.

"What about you, Lance?" I questioned my best friend.

"Calculus," Lance groaned.

"Social Studies!" I cheered.

"Easy there, tiger," Elle teased with a slight giggle.

Why am I suddenly need of a cold shower?

"Come on. We have to go or we'll be late," Jen reminded us.

"I'll see you at lunch," I murmured to Elle as I kissed her cheek.

"Can't wait," she murmured back before Jen dragged her away from me.

Don't get me wrong. I love Social Studies. But I just couldn't get my mind off of what Elle was telling me during our meeting with the Order of the Bear this morning before school. OK. That was a lie. I just couldn't wait to get out of here and have a long cold shower and get my mind out of the gutter. Since we started playing baseball in making out, I've been seeing Elle _very_ differently; the same way I've been seeing Jen when we were together when I actually loved her and wanted to sleep with her. But Elle and I haven't got that far…yet. We're still to reach third base! But I've been dreaming about this A LOT for a couple of months now; especially when I doze off during the day.

_BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_

Wow. Where has the time gone? But I didn't just sit there and wonder where time snuck off to. I gathured my belongings and raced to my next classes. But there was something that stopped me in my tracks.

'_Do you ever feel like me?  
><em>_Yeah, the walls are closing in between.  
><em>_Just breathe with me._

_I wait every single moment of everyday,  
><em>_Just to see your face.  
><em>_Why can't they let us be? YEAH!_

_Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh…  
><em>_It's us against the world.  
><em>_Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh…  
><em>_It's us against the world.  
><em>_I'm never letting go!  
><em>_Come on! Let's runaway!  
><em>_Just take me by the hand!  
><em>_We will make it!  
><em>_Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh…  
><em>_It's us against the world._'

OK. Just before the chorus, it was a couple of the music students singing while the dance team busted out to this song. The chorus was being projected from my phone. I took my phone out of my pocket and saw Elle's photo flash onto my screen. I smiled. Honestly, I didn't need caller ID to tell who was calling my phone anymore. Everyone had their own ringtone. It was each person's favourite song or a song that reminded me of them. Lance is _Twisted_ by Brain McFadden (he likes the song). Jen is _Blow_ by Ke$ha (suits her). Mr Morton is _Gives You Hell_ by the All-American Rejects (I chose that song for him because sometimes he gives us hell). Mum is _Bette Davus Eyes_ by Kim Carnes. Dad is _Push It to the Limit_ by Corbin Bleu. Everyone else or anyone I don't know is _Summer of '69_ by Brian Adams. The reason I had Elle as _Us Against the World_ by Mitchel Musso is because she likes the song and it kind of reminds me of our relationship; of the challenges we had to face to save the world and to be able to be together.

"Hey, beautiful," I greeted as I answered her incoming call.

"_Will, can you come to Mr Morton's classroom?_"

"Why? Elle, what's going on?" I demanded as I felt worry build up in my stomach.

"_Mr Morton has something to tell all of us and he won't tell us until you show up. So you need to get over here fast._"

"I'm on my way, baby," I said before hanging up and sprinting to Mr Morton's classroom.

"Thank goodness you could come, sire," Mr Morton sighed in relief as he bowed at me.

"Will's here now. So tell us what's going on," Jen requested.

"I just got a call from the prison," Mr Morton started.

"What does that have to do with us?" Lance questioned confusedly.

"The call concerned Marco and Morgan," Mr Morton said bluntly.

"I'm listening," Lance immediately reassured him.

"Are they out of prison? Have they been released or something?" Elle quizzed.

"Well, they are out, my lady. But they haven't been released," Mr Morton told me.

Oh no. I immediately knew where this was heading. And I didn't like it at all. And I didn't like it just because it meant that I was in danger once more. I also didn't like it because it meant that my true love and our family and friends were in danger once more. And did I want them in this mess? No. Did I get a say in the matter? Sadly, no.

"Oh God. Don't tell me," I started to groan.

My suspicions were confirmed when Mr Morton just looked at me and nodded at my sadly as if he was reading my mind. To this day, I still don't know how he does that.

"Mr Morton, what's going on?" Elle demanded.

"Marco and Morgan have escaped," Mr Morton announced as he cut my sentence short.

"WHAT?" we all exclaimed as we all suddenly stood as straight as arrows in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the next chapter. And so it begins… Sorry. I just had to add that little bit there. Yeah, yeah. I know. It's short. But I thought this made a great cliffhanger. But at least I updated. School's being a bitch again. Considering we have a short term (as I said before), I find it understandable. Not to mention that we get our semester report cards afterwards. OH CRAP! I AM SO SCREWED!<strong>

**Well, I have to go now. I have other stories to work on, friends to hang out with and schoolwork that have to be finished with little time to do so. Want more? You know the drill. Review, favourite and alerts. The last two apply to both this story and me and they're optional.**

**BYE!**


	4. Ellie: Moment Made Worse

**I didn't realize this till AFTER I posted the new chapter that I didn't write a review reply for some of my reviews from chapter two. So I apologize for that. I did not mean to neglet you. So I'll do those replies first.**

**Review replies for Chapter 2:**

**me 3: **_**I think it was a good idea to do the narration in will's pov but it kind of dragged on a little. I liked that you switched to Elle's pov too so it was balanced. and you left it at a hanging point.**_

_**it's an awesome story i hope you plan on finishing i t, so much stuff here gets abandoned…**_

_**my favourite part is really the song I love love it! i write songs too and as i was reading it i got a great tune in my head. i would say pm me but ff doesn't like me and i can't sign in so i will get back to you if i find a way to communicate**_

**Yeah. Sorry about the narration. I didn't realize. :D Hope you can forgive me for that…and for accidentally negleting you. I'm glad you like the story and the song. Thanks for the review!**

**Unknown: **_**This story rocks! I'm a big fan of Avalon High and I've always wanted to see it continued. Despite a few grammical errors here and there I thought it was pretty good. Please continue with this fanfic and update soon!**_** (rin916: Err sorry about that – I usually try to catch them all :/ Me: It's cool, dude. And…I blame my laptop. For some reason, spellcheck doesn't always work.**

**I'll try! I go to a private school and they work you HARD! In my state, we actually work an extra half-hour compared to the other public schools. So most of the time, I'm drained. Mentally, anyways. Thanks for the review and I'm sorry I neglected you! It wasn't intentional!**

**noname: **_***sniffsniff* …Please update…?**_

_**PWWWWWEEEEEEEASE!**_

**Hey. You've been dedicated since day one. I could never deny a request like that. (Justin Bieber *in my head*: Never say never! (rin916: You are still an odd one. Me: Shuddup.) Thanks for reminding me, JB!)**

**OK. Now, here's the review replies for chapter three. I just needed to take care of that and I know I'm definitely losing a page in an author's note again. If not…more. Sorry about that, everyone! As usual, I blame school! Like I said to Unknown, I work an extra half-hour compared to other schools in my state! And somedays, I stay back an extra hour for choir, writer's circle and concert band! (Yes. I'm a band geek. AND I'M PROUD OF IT! SO DON'T JUDGE ME UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!)**

**noname: **_**YAYYYY AN UPDATE! yeah, it was short, but I'm glad it happened **_

_**Will's hot, nuff said.**_

_**Morgan and Marco out of jail…? Yiiiiikes. What's gonna happen? Haha.**_

_**I wanna know what happens (and I want more Elle and Will…) so UPDATE!**_

_**Ps: sorry bout your school work :/ schools always a bitch, hahahaha.**_

**Sorry I made it so short. I was trying to work around my writer's block at the time too. hehe And…yeah. Will's hawt! Did you see the way Gregg Sulkin potrayed him in the movie? God. I was fanning myself! Kidding! Gregg Sulkin is cute. But I'm more of a Belieber. And yes. Marco and Morgan + prison break = nothing but trouble. Thanks for the review!**

**rin916: **_**And Hell I thought you died! Haha glad to se you updated (finally) I proffed this chapter.. like a month ago Good to see ya Ice. As always great Job!**_

_**Always**_

_**Rin**_

**Yeah. Sorry about the delay. School started being a pain in the ass. Exams. Usual shit. Thanks for the review!**

**noname: **_**Oh, by the way. I was wondering, is Will a virgin or not? I mean, I know you don't KNOW lol. But in this story, is he?**_

_**Thanks 3**_

**Thanks for the second review. Upside about anonymous reviews, you can review as many times as you want without the site being able to stop you! lolz :D In answer to your question, no. Will's not a virgin. After re-reading the series multiple times (I've actually read the whole series about 30 times), I saw the love between Will and Elle in multiple different lights. So I decided to make them both virgins so later on, they can lose their virginity together.**

**OK. This chapter shall be dramatic and I'm throwing in some things that never happened in the legend. I felt it necessary so I could find a way to bring Will and Elle's relationship into a new light. You should see what I have planned for this story. Should I be afraid, you may ask. Oh yes. Be VERY afraid…**

**© All characters, locations and previous plots related to Avalon High belong to Meg Cabot.**

**© The plot for this story belongs to me.**

**© Song lyrics belong to me. (THAT'S RIGHT! A BRAND NEW ORIGINAL SONG! There'll be a full version at the end of the chapter as usual.)**

**ENJOY! (There goes two pages! HEATED CHAPTER ALERT! (rin916: I marked it for y'all. Me: So when you get up to it, if you don't wanna read it…scroll very fast.) Rin's gonna kill me for this. (rin916: Yes I love the email that you attached this to. Me: Shuddup. rin916: …Oh btw 2 pages of ANs this time! Me: And we just went on a third so we're gonna hush up now. :D LEGGO!)**

* * *

><p><span>Ellie's POV<span>

Everyone was pretty much paralized in shock. It's been about two minutes now since the shocking announcement. Marco and Morgan have escaped from the prison. Mr Morton didn't need to say anything. I knew that they were going to come after us again; just like they did at Homecoming. My body felt numb. I felt the fear that was passing through Will. And I knew he could feel mine. Slowly, I glanced around and saw the expressions of everyone around me.

Jen was leaning on Lance gasping ragidly. She wasn't involved in the last battle ten months ago. But she's heard stories about it from Will, Mr Morton and myself when she became involved two weeks after. Like all of us, she knew what they were capable of. And it scared her. Bad. Immediately, I knew she was hoping she would wake up in her bedroom and all of this would never have happened. That she would still be dating Will. That she was never in love with Lance. That I never left St Paul and came to Annapolis. That all this craziness never happened. Honestly, I felt the same way. Then I thought about life without Will and I ditched the idea.

Lance was holding Jen close to him. He looked like he was ready to strangle Marco himself. Obviously, like Jen, he's heard about the things Marco has done at Homecoming. Did he like it? No. He didn't like the fact that Marco was willing to hurt his own half-brother like that. And all because of what the Admiral did to HIS father? "_This is craziness,_" he was thinking. Marco and Morgan should know not to cross us again. Not after what happened. But obviously, they couldn't care less about our verbal threats. To them, they were simply empty words. They weren't afraid of us. Well, they should be.

However, the person I was more worried about was Will. I had felt him grow stiff beside me. Tense. Immediately, I knew he was angry. Last time, Marco and Morgan were threatening him and trying to use me against him. Will didn't like it then, and I knew he wouldn't like it now. Ever since the whole King Arthur thing started happening, even before Hunter's Moon when we didn't believe it, he's been extra protective of me. Almost overprotective. I knew now he would be even more protective of me. Heck, he wouldn't want to let me out of his sight for a minute! Did I mind? Yes and no. No because I knew it would become annoying eventually and yes because…it's kinda hot as well.

"You're kidding right?" Lance stuttered, breaking the shocked heavy silence that had plagued us.

"I'm afraid I'm not," Mr Morton sighed sadly.

"Great. We're coming up to our most stressful moments of our school year and they choose to come after us. Great," Jen cheered sarcastically.

"Let's hope this time, if we defeat them, it'll be for good," Will remarked.

"It has to be. It will be," Mr Morton reassured us, "The prophecy says so."

"Wait. Another prophecy?" I practically screeched, "I thought you said, 'No more prophecies' after the Merlin Prophecy."

"I was mistaken, my Lady. I did not forsee this event," Mr Morton said to us apologetically, "But the prophecy is true. It states that unless something happens to Arthur, Mordred and Morgan le Fay will be defeated for good and the New Age of Camelot will continue in a peaceful era. However, a grave price must be paid."

"What do you mean?" Will demanded.

"One of you will have to die," Mr Morton told us somberly.

"Who?" Lance wanted to know, "One of the Knights of the Round Table?"

"No," Mr Morton shook his head, "And that includes you, Lancelot. You will not be die."

"Jen?" Will guessed.

"No," Mr Morton disagreed.

"And Will, it can't be you. I mean, you're the reincarnation of King Arthur. So…," I trailed off.

I realized who he was talking about. I knew who had to die for the prophecy to come true. Briefly, I glanced at Will. Brown eyes met blue eyes. His eyes widened as he figured out what I was silently telling him. He was shaking his head in denial. I already saw tears building up in his eyes.

"No. No. Elle? Elle has to die?" Will stuttered.

"I'm afraid so," Mr Morton sighed.

"No. No. Please. Let it be anyone. Anyone but her," Will begged him.

"I'm sorry, sire," Mr Morton apologised.

"Will, if I have to die for the world to maintain Camelot-like peace and for you to stay alive, I'll do it. I don't care what happens to me as long as you're safe. And if the prophecy says it will happen, it has to happen." I placed my hands on his shoulders as I said those words. I had tears as well. I feel what he feels, remember?

"I don't care about some stupid prophecy. I love you, Elaine Ava Harrison. And I'm not letting you die! We will find a way around this. I can't lose you," Will sobbed to me.

We just held each other and sobbed. The last thing we wanted was to lose each other. Soon enough, we heard more crying and Jen and Lance were joining us in our hug. The four of us; we have grown very close. We were more than friends. We were a family. Jen and Lance were my brother and sister **(AN: And thanks, Rin for pointing out that I accidentally wrote sisters…and Lance is a guy! haha! LEGGO!)**. And Will…well, it's obvious what he is to me and I am to him. We were already facing a hard time with the prospect of us being seperated at the end of the school year; with Will and Lance graduating and me moving back to St. Paul with my family after their sabbatical ends. But we knew we could stay in contact with emails, calls, webcam chats and regular visits. But that was going to change when I would die. They'd still be here carrying on with their duties. As for me? I would still do my duties. Trust me. But not in Avalon, but in our heaven, while I waited for them to join me.

"When?" I managed to get out.

"During the final battle," Mr Morton told us, "Before graduation. One week…maybe two weeks maximum."

"Two weeks? Maximum? No. NO!" Will screamed out as he tightened his hold on me and the four of us continued to cry. With more tears and sobs than before.

When the bell rang to tell us to go to second period, we didn't move a muscle. We were numb. Numb with sadness, grief and anguish over my impending death. But somehow, we found the strength to move along. We didn't want to be seperated from one another. But we knew we would have to separate somehow. Jen and I went to the girls bathroom to splash cold water on our faces.

I felt a burning sensation of relief when the iceness of the water made contact with the heat on my flushed face. But that didn't work. The tears and sobs kept on coming. I felt Jen wrap her arms around me and we just fell to the ground. We sat there holding each other crying together. The entire time, I told myself it would be OK. That Will would carry on without me. That he would find someone else to make him happy. That he would get married and have a family with his new love. But the thought of not being in his life saddened me even more. But, I knew I had to be strong. For my boyfriend. For my friends. For my family. I just had to be.

"Jen, it's gonna be OK," I promised Jen.

"No it's not! I'm gonna lose the closest person I have to a sister! And for what? To maintain world peace? After you die, there'd still be violence! All this war shit that's going on now? That will never change! Everyone knows that! And I know you know that too! Deep down! You're my best friend! You're the only person that's made Will truly happy! The entire time we were together, he was never this happy! Then you came along and he gained this spark in his eye! When you die, he'll die too! Literally! He wouldn't care about the King Arthur stuff! He'd die to be with you the minute you're gone!" Jen cried in hysterics.

"That can't happen, Jen! He has to live on! He has to create a new legacy! A new era, even! When I die, he has to move on from me! When that day comes, you have to make sure he doesn't die! You have to make sure he moves on! Finds someone new and has a life with them! Promise me! Promise me you'll try to stop him!" I sobbed to her.

"But, Ellie!" Jen began to object.

"Promise me, Jen!" I begged her.

"OK. I promise," Jen relented.

I smiled tearfully at her and tightly embraced her. At that moment, I didn't care that we were late for second period. Actually, I didn't think we'd make it to second period. But we had Mr Morton then so he would understand. After all, he's the reason behind this. We spent the remainder of the lesson in the girls' bathroom crying and trying to regain composure.

That was how the day went for us. We hung out with our usual crew at lunch. Will, Jen, Lance and I were still saddened over what Mr Morton had told us hours before. Stacy and Liz knew what was going on, somewhat, but we couldn't tell them, the rest. They couldn't know about the Order of the Bear. They seemed to back off when we told them it was a personal problem. But they still worried. I smiled sadly at them, knowing I would never see them again once the year ended. Then the bell rang and we went back to class. We all skipped homeroom because we broke down again.

That afternoon when I went out to meet Will in his car, I saw him already inside behind the wheel. Waiting for me. His cheeks were tearstrained. His eyes were red and puffy. Hot fresh tears ran down his face. Honestly, I thought he had no tears left. We had spent the majority of the day ditching classes in the bathrooms having emotional breakdowns. I sighed sadly. Obviously, it hurt me to see him so sad. It made my heart ache. I silently climbed in next to him.

"You OK?" I murmured.

"What do you think?" he sniffled.

"Will, everyone dies. I was going to end up dead eventually," I started.

"You think I don't know that?" Will snapped at me as he looked at me with pain filled blue eyes, "You think I don't know we'll die eventually? I don't want you to die when we were just beginning to live! I don't want you to die when we're still to have a life together! I don't want you to die when all this is happening! I don't want you to die when I need you most! You can't leave me! I WON'T let you leave me! Please, Elle! Stay with me!" he begged me, "How are you calm about this?"

"You actually think I'm calm about this? Jen and I have been spending more time having numerous emotional breakdowns in the girls' bathroom rather than attending actual classes! You think I actually WANT to die? You think I want this to happen, Will? No! I don't! I don't want this life! Honestly, I hate it as much as you! But if I have to die to save the world – to save you – I would do it in a heartbeat. I would die a thousand times over and over again to make sure you're alive," I retorted.

"If you want me alive, you won't follow through with the prophecy! You won't die! Please! You're my reason to live! I can't sleep! I can't think! I can't BREATHE without you! Before you came into my life, I felt nothing! I felt nothing! It wasn't until I met you that I actually felt alive! If you die, I might as well die with you! Without you…I'm dead!" Will sobbed.

Suddenly, we were holding each other crying fresh tears. I just clentched his shirt and cried against his shoulder. Will was stroking my hair and planting wet kisses on my neck and shoulder. Our tears fell on each other. But we didn't care. We felt like we needed this. Actually, we DID need this. We cried until we felt like we could cry no more. We pulled away and wiped our eyes. I sniffled and he held my hand.

"I love you, Elaine Ava Harrison," he whispered to me tearfully.

"I love you, Arthur William Wagner," I whispered back just as tearfully.

He smiled at me. It was the first time he's actually smiled since we learned about Marco and Morgan. Will started the ignition and we heard a new song on the radio from the same Australian singer that woke us up this morning. This time, instead of her first feel-good ballad, it was a soulful R&B.

'_Spinning 'round, spinning 'round,  
><em>_Like a clock, like a clock unwound.  
><em>_Moving from left to right.  
><em>_Travelling through dark and bright.  
><em>_You came along, came along and found me.  
><em>_Struggling, struggling to breathe.  
><em>_You showed me how to tame.  
><em>_While I just witnessed your game._

_You easily drifted towards me like a perfect cloud.  
><em>_You made me fall for you! And I don't know how!_

_Say goodnight! Say goodbye! Say whatever's on your mind!  
><em>_It's your voice! It's your smile that makes me wanna fly!  
><em>_Sweep me off of my feet and take me away!  
><em>_Teach me the game you play…_'

Without saying a word, Will pulled out of the parking lot and we left Avalon High for another afternoon. I had to get ready for a final week at work. After my shift on Thursday, I would no longer be a waitress in Annapolis. I will be too busy next week studying for finals and preparing to move back home to St Paul…not that I would be now. I'll be dead before Will's graduation. Oh God. My parents! What will happen to them? But most importantly…

"How am I going to tell my parents?" I blurted out frantically.

When we stopped at a red light, Will glanced at me worriedly. He didn't think about this either. I don't think any of us did. My parents were OK with me doing my Lady of the Lake business. But I doubt they would be when they find out that I would have to die for Camelot-like peace to exist again! He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know," he sighed sadly.

Right now, I was actually OK with not knowing everything. This is something I didn't want to know everything about. I mean, would you want to know every single detail of your death? No. Eventually, Will pulled up into my driveway at my house. I grabbed my bag and prepared to leave when he grabbed my arm. I turned to look into his fathomless blue eyes filled with sadness. I didn't want to leave him either. But people say seperation is good in a relationship. Well, whoever came up with that idea obviously has never seen our relationship.

"I'll call before I go to work," I promised him, "And I'll see you tonight. It's your turn to sneak in."

"Can't wait," he smiled at me.

**(O0o0o Lemon Alert O0o0o (rin916: That is all. Me: Nicely done, my friend. Nicely done… LEGGO!))**

We leaned in and we kissed. And suddenly, I wanted more. I _craved_ Will. Now. More than ever. He pulled me closer towards him and I climbed over the control panel. While my hands explored his torso in an exotic way, I sat on him with my legs on his seat either side of him. (In other words, I was stradling him.) His breathing grew heavier as the not-so-innocent kiss progressed. Mine was as well. When I felt his hand creep on my thigh, I knew what was going to happen. We were going to reach third base. We wanted to go further but we wanted to take things slow. I knew that the idea of going slow was out the window the moment Mr Morton said I had to die.

At long last, his hand was high enough and he started rubbing me then and there. I inhaled sharply and threw my head back, struggling to contain my moans of pleasure. Taking the opportunity, he moved his mouth along my jaw and neck whilst continuing to rub me, attacking my sweet spots with his teeth. He knows where all my sweet spots are and knows where to attack me so an innocent kiss would be a turn-on, and…trust me. It is. Suddenly, he groaned in pleasure. I realized that I was grinding my hips against his and I felt his 'little friend' against me. The feeling was erotic. It made me want more.

"Backseat. Now," he growled as he bit my earlobe.

I love it when he's in charge. Did that sound wrong? You know what? I don't really care. I need him now. Without saying another word, I scrambled to the backseat with Will eagerly following me. He was hovering over me and we were making out lovingly but roughly at the same time. Erotic, that was the only way to describe this. I didn't care if my parents could catch us anytime. All that mattered was this moment and Will.

I felt a cool breeze up my legs. That was when I realized he pulled my leggings down, with my panties as well. I felt myself get even wetter, and I didn't think that was possible! Will broke the kiss and stared at me with hungry eyes. I knew I was staring at him the same way. Maintaining the eye contact between the two of us, I slid my hands down his chest towards his zipper. As I went to undo the zipper, I felt a sudden wave of pleasure wash over me, causing my back to arch. I felt him stroking my clit before he shoved two big fingers inside me. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out.

"You look so hot right now," he murmured to me seductively as he continued shoving his fingers into me.

I smirked evilly at him. Why should I be the only one being pleasurably tortured? I continued my mission. I unzipped his pants and undid the button. Will continued fingerbanging me and rubbing my clit. I was amazed I maintained focus. My eyes were close to rolling to the back of my head in pleasure. I shoved my hand into his pants and his boxers. He groaned and rolled his eyes to the back of his head as I stroked him. He almost fell on top of me feeling the same pleasurable bliss I'm feeling.

"Oh God Elle," he groaned in obvious pleasure.

We were moaning and groaning in pleasure as we continued to please each other and reach third base. As I came closer to my climax, I felt the heat rising between us as white dots clouded my vision. I could feel my walls pulsating around his fingers and I could feel him shaking against me. It told me that he was close. **(rin916: ICE WHAT THE HELL? Me: I should really introduce you to fun140 and someone I follow on Twitter sometime. Before you ask, it's one of those 'I'm not gonna read it. I'm not gonna read it. …damnit! I'm reading it' moments. You know what I mean? You don't wanna read it and somehow you end up reading it? rin916: You are 14! Me: Age is but a number, my friend. Age is but a number. XD)**

"God, I'm so close," I whispered.

"Me too," he murmured against my shoulder as he quickened the pace of his fingers.

I was covered in a light coat of sweat. I felt this feeling in my stomach that told me I was about to climax. I arched my back and gasped as I covered his hand with my juices. I continued stroking him but collapsed against the back seat wiped out. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close to his muscular form as he possibly could. But it was kinda hard. His body was already practically mine and we were sticking to one another because of the sweat.

"Elle! I'm-!" he screamed out.

His cry in pleasure was cut short as he finally achieved his climax. His cum covered my hand and landed on my thigh. We were both panting and sweating. We were feeling nothing but pleasurable relief. Resting our foreheads against one another, we kissed sweetly and tenderly. We broke apart and he smiled at me stroking my cheek. I smiled back at him. By simple pleasurable touches, all our worries, all our fears – our sad futures – were long forgotten.

"Wanna go all the way?" he whispered to me.

**(rin916: Lemon Alert Over. Me: The next one will be worse… rin916: *facepalm* Me: Somehow, I knew that was coming.)**

Before I could answer him, I heard clattering coming from inside the house. We both bolted upright, fearing it was my parents. But then I remembered they were spending the day in Washington for a final consultation with fellow medieval literature professors. They said that they would come home with a special announcement. I was excited about what it could be. They say it would affect my future. It made my heart ache at how I was going to tell them where I would be going into battle where it was already decided that I was going to die. They're going to be so heartbroken. Will immediately sensed my worry and kissed me in reassurance.

"I'll be here for you. For when you tell them," he promised me.

"Come over after dinner," was all I told him before I pulled my panties and leggings back up and he shoved himself back inside his boxers before zipping his jeans back up.

"Want me to stick around?" he asked me, referring to the noise inside the house.

"It's probably just Tig," I shrugged at him.

"I'll still wait around just in case," he decided.

I just smiled and kissed him quickly before climbing out of the car with my school bag. Knowing that he cares about me makes my heart flutter in happiness and my stomach to do back flips. Approaching the front porch, I dug for my keys. Finally reaching them, I unlocked the door and walked inside. I shut the door behind me and dumped my bag on the couch in the living room. Almost immediately, I found Tig standing at the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. Her tail was puffed up to five times its normal size and she was hissing at something.

"Tig, what's wrong?" I asked, not wanting to approach her with her mood the way it is right now. Last time I did, I ended up with large scratches on my arms. **(AN: Trust me. I've learnt that from personal experience. *glares at my cat who's sitting in front of me* Don't give me that innocent look, mister! Those cute pointy ears are little tiny horns in disguise! And for those who say cats only have one expression, you should meet Charlie!)**

I looked and noticed the closet door was open. And in perfect reach was a metal baseball bat. Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching me. I moved towards the closet ready to grab the bat just in case. My breathing quickened and I could feel my heart racing a thousand miles an hour. When the person rounded the corner, I felt the fear coursing through me almost immediately. Because standing in front of me was…

"Hello, Ellie," he sneered.

"Marco!" I gasped.

"And me," a female voice smirked as she appeared from the living room.

"Morgan!" I growled as I glared at her. Wait. She came from my living room? How did I miss her?

"Are you happy to see us? Because we're certainly happy to see you," Marco remarked.

"You almost killed me and our boyfriend – your half-brother, might I add, Marco. And you made our lives hell. You nearly tore us apart. So no, I'm not happy to see you," I spat at him.

"You've certainly changed since our last encounter, jock. Ten months ago, you wouldn't be like this," Morgan complimented.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment," I said as I stepped backwards towards the closet and Marco stepped towards me, causing me to laugh and joke (tension cutter!), "Down, boy. Your girlfriend's just there."

"Awww, do you really think I'll let that spoil the mood between us? I saw you having fun in the car with my half-brother? So why can't I have a piece of the action?" Marco asked rhetorically.

What Marco and Morgan didn't notice was that my hand was behind my back reaching for the bat discretely. And honestly, I was thankful they didn't. I pretty much had a plan in my head. Knock them out with the bat and then call Will for help.

"And I shall have…_fun_ watching him torture you and hearing your screams," Morgan murmured evilly as she stepped in front of me.

That was when I realized what was going to happen. Basically, I'm collateral damage to Will. They wanted me broken so they could break him. And I knew what they were going to do. Rape. Did I like the idea? OH HELL NO! I want to lose my virginity to King Arthur! Not Mordred!

"Like hell," I growled as I hit her in the head with the bat and ran frantically digging through my pockets for my phone.

"Run all you want, Harrison! You can't stop the inevitable!" Marco called after me as he ran after me.

I managed to reach the kitchen before he blocked my path. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. So I acted on instinct. I swung the bat at him; ready to hit him with it like I did with Morgan, but he grabbed the bat with his hand and simply yanked it out of my grasp. Now I was terrified. Since our last encounter was ten months ago, I had forgotten how strong and overpowering he can be. He simply smirked at me. Without me expecting it, he swung the metal bat at me. It made contact with my ribs. I felt them crack and immediately knew they were broken. I cried out in pain. But Marco didn't stop there. He continued to beat me with the bat; mainly hitting me around my chest area. I kept fighting back through the searing pain.

Each hit seemed to contain more force than the last hit. The pain was unbearable. Unbelievably, I wanted to die now rather than later. At least Will wouldn't have to suffer. Suddenly, Marco dropped the bat and reached for a gun in his back pocket. Taking my opportunity, I grabbed the bat and hit him in the ribs with it. He just cried out and glared at me. Oh shit. What did I just do? I saw that I dropped my phone on the bench when he was attacking me.

"Don't go calling old Will boy in to rescue you. What's the point? You're gonna end up dead, anyway. Why delay the moment? At least you don't have to see your beloved boyfriend suffer," Marco taunted me.

My hand stopped just mere inches above my phone. I knew Marco was right. I didn't want to show it. But I knew it. I was going to die either way. Why delay the event any longer? Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head as Marco hit me with the butt of his gun. I fell to the floor. I felt blood trickling down the side of my face and already form a pool around my head, being soaked up by my brown hair like a mop. My vision was starting to spin. I was losing too much blood. I'm really dying. I saw Marco and Morgan smirk at me before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

My body felt heavy. My vision was spinning even worse than before. I tried to reach up for my phone. But I was fighting through pain. Due to both my chest injuries and my new head injury. Somehow, I managed to grab my phone. I unlocked the screen **(AN: Just a heads up. She has an iPhone 4.)** and opened my Phone page. Immediately, I tapped Will's name and the number started dialling. I slumped back against the cold marble floor and the warm pool made by my own blood. I heard the phone ringing as it called Will's phone. Will answered after the third ring.

"_Elle, what's going on?_"

"Will," I groaned as I saw black started to surround me. My eyes squint in pain. That was when my body started to feel really heavy, like sack of spuds heavy.

"_Elle? What's happening? Baby, are you alright?_"

"Will…help…me..," I barely managed to whisper before my head lolled to the side.

On the other end of the line, I could hear his voice calling to me frantically before hearing him cursing which was closly followed the dial tone. But by that time, I felt my senses go dark. Before I knew it, I was unconscious altogether.

* * *

><p><strong>I said earlier, I know this isn't in the legend. I just wanted to add this to make Elle and Will's relationship come out in a new light. Also, like I said earlier, you should see what I have planned. Oh! Here's the full lyrics for <strong>_**Game You Play**_**…**

* * *

><p><span>Game You Play<span>

_Spinning 'round, spinning 'round,  
><em>_Like a clock, like a clock unwound.  
><em>_Moving from left to right.  
><em>_Travelling through dark and bright.  
><em>_You came along, came along and found me.  
><em>_Struggling, struggling to breathe.  
><em>_You showed me how to tame.  
><em>_While I just witnessed your game._

_You easily drifted towards me like a perfect cloud.  
><em>_You made me fall for you! And I don't know how!_

_Say goodnight! Say goodbye! Say whatever's on your mind!  
><em>_It's your voice! It's your smile that makes me wanna fly!  
><em>_Sweep me off of my feet and take me away!  
><em>_Teach me the game you play…_

_I'm tied by a, tied by a cord,  
><em>_To this love, to this love game board.  
><em>_Surrounded by textures of smooth and rough.  
><em>_All I crave for now is your touch.  
><em>_You left me, you left me with nowhere to go.  
><em>_But when will this end? I don't wanna know.  
><em>_I know this is wrong at the top.  
><em>_But this is too fun to stop!  
><em>_  
>I feel myself slipping away…<br>__From the serenity where I lay!_

_Say goodnight! Say goodbye! Say whatever's on your mind!  
><em>_It's your voice! It's your smile that makes me wanna fly!  
><em>_Sweep me off of my feet and take me away!  
><em>_Teach me the game you play…_

_Oh-whoa-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhh-oh!  
><em>_Oh-whoa-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhh-oh!  
><em>_Sweep me off of my feet and take me away!  
>Teach me the game you play!<em>

_You easily drifted towards me like a perfect cloud… (Say goodnight! Say goodbye!)  
><em>_You made me fall for you. And I don't know how… (It's your voice! It's your smile!)  
><em>_I feel myself slipping away… (Sweep me off of my feet!)  
><em>_From the serenity where I lay! (Take me away…)  
><em>_And teach me the game you play!_

_Say goodnight! Say goodbye! Say whatever's on your mind!  
><em>_It's your voice! It's your smile that makes me wanna fly!  
><em>_Sweep me off of my feet and take me away!  
><em>_Teach me the game you play!_

_Oh-whoa-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhh-oh!  
><em>_Oh-whoa-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhh-oh!  
><em>_Sweep me off of my feet and take me away!  
><em>_Teach me the game you play!_

_Say goodnight… Say goodbye…  
><em>_It's your voice… It's your smile…  
><em>_Sweep me off of my feet…  
><em>_Take me away…  
><em>_And teach me the game you play…_

* * *

><p><strong>OK. That is the worst song lyrics I have EVER written! But at least I got some new set of lyrics penned down. :D It's meant to be an R&amp;B sort-of thing. (rin916: They are not! I thought they were actually pretty good! Me: Thanks!)<strong>

**Gotta go now. You know the drill. Review, alert and fave! Last two are optional! Don't forget that! And…most importantly…**

_**I will never say never!  
><strong>__**I will fight!  
><strong>__**I will fight till forever!  
><strong>__**To make it right.  
><strong>__**Whenever you knock me down,  
><strong>__**I will not stay on the ground!  
><strong>__**Pick it up!  
><strong>__**Pick it up!  
><strong>__**Pick it up!  
><strong>__**Pick it up up up up up!  
><strong>__**And never say never…**_

**Sorry. In Justin Bieber mode here. hehe I DO NOT OWN THE CHORUS TO **_**NEVER SAY NEVER**_**! (rin196: *stabs self in the neck* You are killing me Ice! Me: Hey! I'm a dedicated Belieber!) Obviously. If I claimed ownership of something I didn't own, I'm toast legal-wise. Literally.**

**BYE!**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I have bad news that I do not want to break. But it has to be done Due to lack of inspiration for this story, difficulty in writing further due to other reasons and I don't like making you guys waiting so long for an update if I can help it…**_

_**I have decided to put this story up for adoption.**_

_**This is the hardest decision that I have ever had to make. I am so sorry. But I do not want to see a way around this. If you are interested in taking over, please let me know via PM.**_

_**Also, if this story is part of a series such as my plans for Loonatics Unleashed, please let me know if you want to take over the whole series or just that story. But if you just want to take over that one story, please help me find someone else who would be more than happy to write the series.**_

_**Also, please let me know if you wish to just continue on from where I left off or rewrite the entire story completely so I can decide whether or not to delete the story from my account.**_

_**I hope someone would be able to continue my story and give you guys closure. For those who take over, please know that if you ever reach a hard time with the story, I am available for consultations.**_

_**I will post another notice on this story to let you know who will be taking over my story. But aside from that notice, there will be no more posts for this story.**_

_**Please know that I am so sorry and I never wanted it to come down to this. But I didn't see another way. I want this story to be continued. But I just can't do it. I would like to thank you all for standing by me and being so patient (mostly).**_

_**If you would like to see more of my work, please feel free to visit my profile and feel free to read the other stories that are safe from adoption.**_

_**I hope that someone will take over for this story and that they will do it justice and it will be amazing.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**IceGirl2772**_


End file.
